Arette Stavros
Name: Arette Stavros (originally Nenatiar) Division: Freelanders (formerly White Tower) Age: around 250 - who is counting anymore ;) Place of Birth/Raising: Baerlon, Andor Gender: Female Physical Description: 5.4″ tall. Fairly fit body. Brown eyes. Black hair with growing white wings on the temples. Fair skin. Ageless Aes Sedai face. Clothing: Wears simple but well-cut woollen dresses, preferably green and of good material. Has a golden flower engraved wedding band on her left ring finger. Family: Husband Con Stavros and daughters Karana Constanzia Stavros & Telcina Electra Stavros (twins who are 2,5 yrs old) Character History Arette was born to a younger brother of a baronet (lowest Andoran noble rank) whose wife had ambitions to rise in station. She was sent to be fostered to distant higher ranking relatives in Caemlyn at the age of 7 in hopes of a good marriage. She was an unwelcome package and was treated pretty much like a servant. At least they taught her to read and for years books were her only friends. When she was 18, an Aes Sedai recognised the spark of channeling in her and she was sent to the White Tower. It was evident from the start that she was made for the Brown Ajah and she focused with enthusiasm on her studies at the expanse of getting to know her fellow novices and Accepted. She got raised to the shawl after spending the average time as novice and accepted and her Ajah choice wasn’t a surprise to anyone. Right after her Raising Arette traveled to visit her brother and to see the notable libraries of the world but after returning to the Tower she submerged herself to mastering esoteric topics, teaching and socialising mainly with her Brown sisters and a sole Red, Telcia Nalemar who had become her closest friend. She specialised in astronomy and history but gathered knowledge on various other fields also. For almost two centuries she was content hiding away from the real world but in her 24th decade she began to feel the stirring to leave the Tower again. She found a Warder candidate, Calvin Coshere, and after getting to know each others better and becoming friends, they decided to bond. They were eagerly preparing their first adventure together when Arette’s mentor Karana Majin became an Amyrlin Seat. To Arette’s shock Karana asked her mentee to become her Keeper of the Chronicles and deeply honoured she accepted and put aside her personal dreams for love and duty. Utterly loyal to Karana and an excellent administrator Arette performed well as the Keeper but over the years she was growing quietly unhappy. Her yearning to do something else only escalated when she met a Tower Guard named Con Stavros and the two began a roller-coaster like relationship that lasted for almost three blissful and raking years. What finally brought it to an end was Arette’s jealousy over an imagined love affair of Con and Telcia and her cruel retaliation. Her personal agony was shadowed a few months later by a political and professional defeat. For protecting the Dragon Reborn and keeping him from the Tower and in the end refusing to submit to the Hall’s will, Karana Majin was deposed from the Amyrlin Seat and Stilled. Arette would have shared the same fate had she not been pregnant. Due to this shocking revelation, the Hall merely exiled her instead. She and the already retired Telcia moved to a quiet little village of Fernhill in Southern Andor where they stayed peacefully for about a year until Telcia’s twins were kidnapped. Telcia returned to the Tower to see if the Aes Sedai Eyes and Ears would find information about the children and Arette was left to wait for some kind of helpers Telcia had summoned. After almost four months of waiting, the rescue team appeared and turned out to be Con and his men who were Children of the Light. On their way to the children, Con and Arette got separated from the others and worked out things among between them. Telcia and her husband joined them and they freed the kidnapped children from the darkfriends after a battle in Arad Doman. Con and Arette were to be married after returning to Fernhill before he had to leave again but to their dismay, he was called back unexpectedly soon. The farm was attacked again by friends of the Dark and Arette received a warning and help from an old acquaintance, Dreadlord Rasputin Felar for his own reasons. He Traveled her to Illian to wait to be reunited with Con who had left the Whitecloaks after being Questioned brutally. In Illian Con and his men who had left with him busied themselves with defending the poor Perfumed Quarters against increasing numbers of mercenaries while Arette focused on running a household and teaching the young nieces and nephews of Con to read. But their lives might be changed by having the real queen of Illian residing with them currently. Also the Lord Dragon has sent in troops to stop the impostor from gathering more soldiers that could threaten Tear. They are negotiating currently with Con’s militia about potential alliance. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios